Raven's Call
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Draco will be king and in this world that can only mean a ruler of darkness. There is no light in this world and if there is its hidden. When he is told that if he chooses to be evil he will die or if he's good he will die. What could he choose? Drarry


Loneliness is just a word; it doesn't really mean anything, just like how murder and lies don't mean a thing. They're just habits, nothing too bad or too big, just things that people do. The world is a very dark place with few specks of gray and white. "You look concerned." Lucius said softly, staring at Draco as if he was more than just a scared little boy being told to rule the world and take all that he can. He's supposed to be more than that? How the hell is he supposed to be more? These are the expectations of parents though; they just want to give higher and higher expectations until finally their child does better than they ever did.

"I am not _concerned_, Father, I am merely disappointed. Can't I have a week of freedom before I am dragged into this new world?" Draco asked, trying not to let his fear show. The problem with siding with evil is that the death penalty is much harsher than if you were on the good side. There is no good, however, and so Draco is stuck in this beautiful palace, preparing to become the leader of the cruelest world in the universe. His father managed to conquer a good portion of the continent and he will be expected to do better. Millions of people were killed in the process with more raped and mortally injured.

His father gave him one last appraising look before smiling softly and nodding. "Of course, my son, I do not mean to rush you." He said calmly but it was clear that they would not be able to procrastinate for long. The King must always look young and strong, ready to conquer this world and laugh at the remains. Lucius does not fit this image any longer with old age catching up to him. Walking outside through the darkened corridors, he came across a balcony. When he got outside he was stunned to see the stars shining brightly above him, like beacons of hope. Draco knew this was a lie, and turned away, but not before a raven swooped out and landed on the balcony.

"If one of my guards finds you, he will strip you of your beautiful wings and make you forget you could ever fly." Draco points out with a smirk, but his frame is relaxed and his smirk is becoming more of a smile by the second. The young bird just stared at him with dark green eyes, most would probably be fooled into thinking they were black, but Draco was no fool and knew this bird was special. "You look intelligent, at least much more intelligent than the blokes I usually find myself around. What would you do in my situation?" He asked this casually as though expecting the bird to answer but then he laughed loudly and a hand flew to his face in mild shock. "I haven't even told you my story! How are you supposed to answer a question you know nothing about?" Draco mused but knew that people had been killed for less.

The bird ignored him and began to clean his wings. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning and you better be listening you blubbering fool, otherwise I'll have to strip you myself." Draco declared, proud of himself for making a successful threat, he even got to sneer somewhere towards the end. The bird looked up and made a soft noise before continuing to clean his wings, Draco took this as a confirmation for him to be paying attention and then told his story.

"I was born in a time where good was still in this world, there were glimmers of it in the darkest shadows and everyone knew just how powerful love is, but you see… my father is powerful too. He was outstanding at finding weaknesses, even in the strongest defenses. He crushed every bit of light he saw… until one day he was told to crush my mother. You see, she had some love in her as well. She loved me and my father with all her heart, so when the order came in, she told him to kill her and hide his love for me. He didn't do it; instead he continued to crush the enemy and took over almost an entire continent! Everyone was too pleased to even dare mention it again.

"One day I was kidnapped while playing in the gardens, some remnants of good captured me and wanted my help in keeping this world safe and helping all that I can. They were kind to me and helped me learn how to play games, we had fun and I grew to love them. I almost didn't want to go home to see the scary men and hear the terrible plans. I just wanted to stay in the light forever… because you see, the warmth captured me. I was trapped like a bug to a spider web and I could only hope that the light wouldn't eat me alive. It took almost a month for my father to find me, and once he did, he slaughtered all of them. No one was left standing, and no one used me as a human shield. They loved me too much, and I couldn't even cry when I watched them all die.

"I was forced into training after that, to learn how to defend myself and keep a steady pace in my studying, that way I could become their leader soon, as soon as possible. But you see, they didn't realize that there is some good in me. It was well hidden and I made sure to keep it safe, building strong walls to keep it inside even as I watched the cruelest of events. I was able to keep it alive, and now here I am. I'm going to be King soon, and if I show this light then my kingdom will overthrow me. The world will hate me, no one will want me to exist any longer because I am proof that good still exists, or at least, I _have_ proof that it does. I'm a coward, I will die or I will hide." Draco stopped there and stared at the moon, in all its lovely glory. That's the one thing his father can never take away. The moon, stars, and sun will remain a part of this place. The light will always stay no matter how hard he tries to take it away.

The raven screeched and flew high into the air, but before it left his sight, Draco could swear it looked straight at him before disappearing into the night. The young prince walked to his cold room and forced his way into his thick covers. The world will be his soon. He didn't know what to think of that. "Do you need some entertainment?" A voice asked from nearby. He glanced over to see Astoria, her long soft blond hair glittering under the torch light and her sky blue eyes looking bright. Draco scowled and looked away.

"I told you not to come into my chambers any longer. I don't want you, Astoria." He spat and rolled over so that his back was to her. This was a dangerous mood for a prince but he doesn't mind if he dies. He can't live with himself either way. Astoria walked over though and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, her blond hair creating a shower beside her head as she leaned in close. It was meant to be seductive but it just wound up looking like she was drunk, which is not the image someone as graceful and lovely as Astoria should show.

"I could help you win everything you've ever desired, as you know the world is at my feet as well, if our kingdoms combine then you and I will be unstoppable. If you don't love me then we can live with it and I could help you find mistresses to keep you company when you are in need, but I do request that we bear a child at least. I love you, my prince, but I do not believe you can find anyone better than I in this world." She informed him with a serious face that lacked any indication of love or passion. It was just the face of an artist of words, someone that is in high need but only as good as her tongue allows. Without her voice then Astoria would be nothing. Draco pushed her away with a wild glint in his eyes as he smirked widely.

"I believe I met someone tonight who is better than you." He informed her with a look of mischief on his face. Of course he could never marry a raven and it's possible that he will never see the bird again, but it was beautiful and better than Astoria could ever be, this much was good enough for him when it came to insulting her. Sure enough, she gaped and moved in swiftly with the grace of a snake.

"Who is she and from which kingdom? You _must _tell me, Draco!" She cried but he ignored her and ordered his guards to come in. Severus walked in looking grave as the dead as he motioned for Astoria to get up with a look of impatience. She cast one frantic look back at Draco but he was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling looking drowsy. He didn't even bother preparing for bed properly before falling asleep.

The next night he was standing at the balcony again, waiting vainly for the raven. The moon was out of sight and the stars were dim from the torch lights. There was a hint in a letter that there could possibly be an attack on this night so all the torches have been lit and everyone is preparing to fight, but the young prince was simply waiting on an acquaintance. After three hours of waiting in the nightly chill, Draco left and went into the castle but was stopped by a young man in all black with a knife in one hand and a sword in the other. His head was covered in black cloth but his eyes were visible. Outstanding green eyes in fact, they reminded Draco a bit of the raven but he discarded the thought, not wanting to believe the man in front of him is a wizard, which would be too much to bear at the moment. "Go ahead and kill me, you're an assassin right?" Draco snapped and spread his arms out fully. "Kill me and the Malfoy line is finished, just go ahead and kill my evil line and make it so that others can take over, maybe even a remnant of good if there are any." He continued and pursed his lips tightly, waiting for the killing blow.

"You will become a King is six days." The stranger said softly as though pointing out the obvious for his own benefit. "You have good in you, now don't you?" He continued and put down his weapons making Draco breathe in a sigh of relief unconsciously. The young prince nodded, not knowing why the assassin would care about such a thing. "Then I won't kill you, when you become King I will show up again, I will be your guard and do my best to keep you alive as long as you are a good man and do well for your kingdom rather than just slaughter and destroy as your father and grandfather have done before you." The assassin continued and then took a step back. "You're lucky, I was going to kill you without a second thought but I heard you and changed my mind." Running forward he jumped out the window and changed into a raven, flying away into the night, his knife and sword lying idly on the floor.

Draco collapsed to his knees and began breathing erratically. "I could have died…" He whispered but it brought a smile to his lips. Dying is the easiest way to escape this after all. If he just dies right now then he doesn't have to die on his coronation when the assassin realizes that he won't be good. If he dies right now then he won't be spurned by his family for being a good man and doing the right thing to bring more light into this world. Either choice he will lose something precious and be hunted for his decision, either way someone will kill him. But which way could he live with dying?

The week went by too swiftly, with too much preparing for the coronation and too few last words with his mother and father. They both claimed to be so proud of him but they had to know that this was going to be his doom either way. They had to. What parents don't know when they're setting their son up to die? Draco was a sacrifice from the very beginning, doomed either way because of his birth and then the way light had touched him… tainted him. It was cruel to put such a decision on his head when he is merely seventeen, only just of age and already preparing to die, but at least he will die a man in the eyes of the law.

Walking out onto the balcony, two hours before the coronation is set to begin; he noticed the raven and smiled bitterly. "Here to remind me of my damnable choices?" he sneered, Draco has been getting better at that lately. The raven looked him over then began to clean his wings, just as he had the first day they met. "It's your fault you know. I didn't have to be good. I could have chosen the coward's way out, but now I have to actually decide. It wasn't much of a choice before you laid out my options so clearly. Either way I will die so it is time for me to choose which death I want, who should I appease." The raven's feathers looked ruffled as his green eyes gazed at the man before him. "It's not fair…" Draco murmured softly as though lost in the pains of life.

"Life in general isn't fair." The raven before him was now just a boy, about the same age as Draco with sloppy black hair and bright green eyes, not as dark and cruel as the raven's but happier in a way, even though they looked years beyond their age. "Life wasn't made to be fair, simply to be apathetic and sometimes a bit cruel to those in its presence. Sorry it's so cruel to you. This is a hard choice but you have to pick one or the other eventually. Do you want me now or are you going to torture me and make me wait until the coronation?" The raven beamed looking a bit too cheerful about all of this. "Oh! Almost forgot, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." The boy explained and then held out his hand. "Are you ready to face your fate?"

Draco eyed him suspiciously then turned away with a scowl. "You will just have to wait to find out." Draco declared and had to smile when he heard the cry of outrage from behind him. It was almost surreal the way they were acting. The young prince however, had no time to muse over the perfectly content emotions that were bubbling within him now that he was heading towards the throne room to put on the attire his father had given him this morning. Today will be important, the most important day of his life to most… but for some reason Draco, if he could pick any day to be most important, decided to pick the day that he saw the raven. That was the day he decided what he would do after all. The ultimatum the assassin/raven gave him couldn't really be credited since he came up with the decision before that moment, but it did make the decision much more critical than ever before.

Draco looked up at the beautiful green and black tapestries and gazed at the wonderful crystal décor. All this is laid out for his benefit. He should be happy, ecstatic, possibly even overjoyed. But no, the young prince is smart enough to walk over to his mother and give her a hug, one that lasted thirty seconds longer than pride and courtesy could stand. "Hurry and get dressed, your father will be here soon." She scolded but there was softness around her eyes and her smile was warm. Draco rushed past her to the side room. It was decorated extravagantly for the coronation but it was only here for the prince to change into the formal attire, nothing more. There was absolutely no reason for it to be decorated like the rest of the palace.

He changed knowing full well that the raven was watching from a nearby window. He put on a bit of a show, sliding off his clothes at a slow pace and running his hands along his olive skin with a sultry smirk gracing his lips. "What on earth are you doing?" His father asked making Draco blush lightly before rushing to put on the rest of his clothes. His father scowled and looked away, his cheeks slightly red in response to his son's odd behavior. It was more out of humiliation then anything though and soon they were both looking their best without the slightest sign of what happened. "Today is a big day, Draco." Lucius informed him as Narcissa walked into the room. The Malfoy clan should be proud of their son for getting as far as he has in everything he's been instructed to do, but from today on it will now be up to him to continue to hold his place and theirs in high esteem. This is what is expected of him, with no one knowing what would happen if he chooses either route.

"Walk out with your head held high and show them your pride and strength." Narcissa beamed.

"Make sure to keep your voice loud and confident with an edge of power." Lucius added with a smirk.

Draco nodded and soon he was left alone in the room, a slight breeze coming in from an open window as chills ran swiftly down his spine. "My, my, isn't this an incredible day for a life changing decision?" The raven asked. No… not the raven, Harry Potter. Draco turned around and gazed into those brilliant green eyes, and saw fear there.

"It really is. So will you be walking out with me? To either stab my back or rescue me from the outrage?" He continued and began to toy with the cloth on the table beside him. It had glasses of wine along with bread, fruits, and cheeses. All of this was for him and him alone. He really should be grateful.

"Yes… I will walk out there with you. I think… right now you need someone by your side, even if I may just have to kill you." Harry murmured and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist before kissing his cheek softly. "I really do like you, but that won't stop me from doing what's right." It was a threat, but it sounded almost soft… like a confession of love or something similar. "My parents died trying to introduce you to the light. They sent me away with some relatives while they and all their friends worked hard on helping you... curing you I guess. They died trying to help you and left me to fend for myself. Luckily good have magic while evil find it too difficult to control. That's why you weren't surprised I was a shapeshifter but could shift yourself. You're still in the inbetween but tonight you must choose." Harry explained.

"Tonight I must choose." Draco repeated softly. He couldn't even imagine which of the several people he stayed with for that month... he couldn't remember their faces, let alone who were Harry's parents, but something about those green eyes and that face... no, it's just wishful thinking. He doesn't really remember.

Suddenly the music played loudly, cuing him to move forward and walk into the grand hall. Harry followed but stayed in the shadows while he made his way up to the podium where he is meant to give his speech on what he intends to do. The crowd looked at him with faces glowing of admiration and trust. They were looking at their new leader, but this loyalty they show could disappear in an instant if certain words were said.

Loneliness... this has got to be better than it, even with the knowledge of what will happen next. Everything has to be better than the pain of knowing you are all alone in a dark cruel world. Anything has to be better. Taking in a deep breath… Draco began.

"I am Draco Malfoy, and I am going to do the one thing I've always known I was meant to. It is something I learned of when I was kidnapped as a child. I am good and I intend to do good work. The world has been taken over my darkness and I hope to be able to bring some of the light back, even if the result is my death. Stand with me or against me but do not despise what you do not know or understand. I will be passing laws to make this country fair and make more officers to keep evil from touching innocents. Thank you for your time." Glancing back he saw Harry smiling at him… but then the crowd blew up in rage and he lost sight of the world for just an instant. Everything was black… then it turned white. The last thing Draco saw was a raven with piercing green eyes.

He found himself in a white room where there was nothing but him, the world was completely empty except for the warmth of the brilliant white surrounding him. "There's a raven in the sky and he knows me… There's a raven in the sky and he owns me. He tells me that the world is a very dark place, and that it's my fault. There's a raven in the sky and he knows me. There's a raven in the sky and he owns me. There's a child in the dark and he's scared… but no one will ever know that he's there." A little boy sung softly from somewhere in the light and for some reason Draco thought that was him… from when he was with that group of people from the light.

Opening his eyes… he was shocked back into the reality of his situation.

The reality of his choice.

Because all along Draco was right, this was a dire situation. Either he stands up for light or he stands and takes in the darkness. Either way he will die for his choice, and either way he is still just be a boy in his mind. The same little boy who was stolen away to live with all things good and pure for a month before it was all brutally destroyed. The world can't handle light and maybe even the raven... no, Harry, couldn't handle it either. He didn't save Draco after all. Because in the end...

Draco died.

**If you don't understand the ending I would be happy to explain~! But its up for your interpretation since you probably won't like it. **


End file.
